MATANDO O DESEJO
by JorjaSaraRnT08
Summary: Grissom sempre sonhou em fazer amor com Sara no trabalho,mais certas coisas vão impedir que sua fantasia se realize


em sua sala Grissom estava assinando alguns recibos os relatórios do mês estavam em sua mesa e as avaliações estavam sendo terminadas,aos poucos ele chamou seus CSI chegaram,cada um ganhou sua avaliação e ficaram foi a ultima a aparecer.  
GG:entre Sara...feche a porta.  
Sara engoliu seco,geralmente Grissom apenas fechava a porta e fechava as persianas quando queria dizer algo serio com algué pegou a folha de avaliação de Sara e esticou o braço.  
GG:peque querida...dessa vez eu não vou dizer a sua nota.  
SS:obrigada Griss...ah você pode soltar a folha?  
GG:você não parece tão forte hoje não é?  
SS:para de palhaçada Grissom!  
Sara não estava para brincadeira,e Grissom amava ver a sua garota nervosa por tão pouco,ele se levantou e puxou a folha de papel trazendo Sara para perto sorriu e Grissom colocou o papel da avaliação na mesa,nunca foi a avaliação o motivo dele ter chamado Sara ali,eles estavam juntos ele podia entregar para Sara a qualquer momento,ele tinha uma ideia em mente e Sara sabia qual era.  
SS:Griss?tem alguma ideia do qual perigoso é fazermos amor aqui?  
GG:nós mudamos a posição aqui baby?  
Sara não podia negar que aquela historia de fazerem amor no escritório dele,a estava deixando louca e o fato de estarem em um local publico fez a fantasia ser mais intensa para ambos os lados.  
GG:não há nenhum perigo todos foram para suas casas,o lab esta vazio e os únicos aqui somo nós.  
Grissom tinha razão e fez Sara se afastar dele para trancar a porta que ate o momento estava destrancada e apenas desligou a luz e sara o puxou para perto dele.  
SS:já que você insiste Gil!vamos fazer amor aqui!  
GG:eu quero muito fazer amor com você sobre a minha mesa.a muito tempo eu tenho fantasiado sobre isso.  
Sara sorriu maliciosamente e o medo de ambos de serem pegos foram começou a abrir a camisa de Grissom,botão por botão mostrando alguns pelos cinza que cobriam seu a camisa já estava no chão e Sara partiu para o cinto preto dele porem ele parou as mãos dela.  
GG:não querida!eu quero tirar sua roupa primeiro.  
Sara assentiu com a cabeça e Grissom se aproximou de Sara e a puxou para um beijo bem quente fazendo suas línguas se tocarem e darem um choque eletrico mãos de Grissom trabalhavam loucamente sobre o corpo de Sara,logo sua jaqueta,sua blusa social e seu sutiã estavam sobre o chã não soube dizer quando foi que Grissom tirou o sutiã dela,mais ela não se sorriu quando finalmente seus lábios se separaram,Sara soltou um gemido involuntário quando Grissom começou a beijar e colocar um mamilo em sua boca,os gemidos de Sara foram cada vez maiores assim como os puxos que as mãos de Sara faziam sobre o seu cabelo o fazendo respirar mais difíós perceber que ela estava satisfeita com esse tratamento,ele partiu para o outro deixando seu direito mamilo molhado pela boca dele,secar-se com o clima do ambiente,ela controlava a cabeça dele mostrando como ela queria,seu corpo estava quente assim como o dele e os gemidos eram muitos embora Sara tentava segurar grande parte deles já que eles estavam no trabalho e sempre tinha alguém para vir falar com fizeram de uma forma rápida e logo o outro mamilo estava tão ereto e dolorido como o continuou sua pesquisa sobre o corpo de Sara mordendo e beijando a barriga de Sara fazendo a mesma contrai a barriga e Grissom percebeu que sara não conseguiria ficar em pé e puxou uma cadeira aonde sentou e Sara sentou sobre a ereçao que aparecia na calças dele,ela pode sentir o quanto seus gemidos o deixavam tão louco e excitado por ela,ele por outro lado podia sentir o qual quente seu núcleo estava por cima da calça.  
GG:Deus Sara!..você esta tão molhada!  
SS:eu sei e eu preciso de você dentro de mim.  
as preliminares deles estavam sendo rápidas,pois querendo ou não eles ainda estavam no começou a beijar e morder levemente o pescoço de Grissom enquanto ele acariciava as costas dela,logo os lábios de Sara estavam mordiscando o lobo da orelha dele e um gemido alto saiu dos lábios de Grissom,ela sorriu e continuou o havia esquecido uma coisa no lab e teve que voltar para buscar,Grissom e sara estavam tão perdidos em caricias que não ouviram os passos de Warrick chegando perto da porta de Grissom,a única coisa que ouviram foi alguém batendo na parou de beija-lo e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.  
W:Grissom sou eu o Warrick!eu esqueci uma coisa e preciso da sua chave para abrir a sala de analises.  
e agora o que eles fariam?


End file.
